


Septiplier Smut: Mixing it Up

by Madelyn



Series: Septiplier Smut [8]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, I forget what all is in this, I think I got everything, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, Toys, Vibrators, Yes I'm still alive, septiplier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: Mark and Jack engage in some extracurricular activities, but Mark doesn't know what Jack has planned...





	Septiplier Smut: Mixing it Up

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this because it took like three months to write for no logical reason!

Now, they had a lot of toys, but that didn't mean Mark never fucked Jack himself. He did, a lot. They just also used toys sometimes. They used toys during foreplay, Jack used them on Mark while he was fucking him senseless, and sometimes, when he was feeling up to it, Mark used toys to bring Jack to a second orgasm after the main event. But what Jack had planned for tonight was something they'd never done with toys before. 

It started off normally, with kissing and touching and Mark breaking out a vibrator. Jack requested the thin blue one, even though they didn't use that one very much, and certainly not for foreplay. They generally used external toys beforehand while Mark opened Jack on his fingers, but maybe he wanted a vibrator in him this time. They'd done that before, and he'd seemed to enjoy it, so Mark got the lube and slid the toy into Jack. It was thin enough that he didn't need preparation first. Mark thrust it slowly, letting it slide over his prostate. Jack shivered at the new sensation, bucking his hips a little. 

"T-Turn it on." He groaned. Mark did, going to setting five of ten. Jack clenched around it, moaning loudly. That was a lot, especially to start off with, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. Besides, it looked /really/ good; he was writhing around, panting and fisting the sheets. Mark made sure it was pressed right against his prostate, assaulting the sensitive spot as he held it there. 

"A-/Ah/! Mark!"

"Too much?" Mark started thrusting it, adding some friction, and making things /so/ much worse. Jack cried out, clenching again. 

"Do you want me?"

He just groaned, trying to fuck himself on the toy. Mark let him play around a bit, then stepped back.

"Let me get the cuffs." He left the vibrator in his boyfriend while he secured a pair of soft leather cuffs to the headboard. Jack had a hold of the toy and he was thrusting it slowly while he waited. Gosh, he was hot. 

"You remember the safe word?"

"It's red."

"Yeah, so if you want me to stop, that's all you have to say."

"You can use it too." Jack panted, sliding the toy out and turning it off. 

"Yeah, I guess. Ready?" Mark reached for his wrists.

"Want you in me first." Jack pulled them away.

"Alright." Mark tried to take the toy so he could set it aside, but Jack kept a hold of it. Mark just shrugged and lined up, sliding in. Jack moaned, long and high. He was so pretty. 

"C-Come down here." Jack wrapped his legs around Mark's waist, trying to tug him down. Mark laughed and let Jack pull him in for a kiss.

"Wanna ride you." The Irishman panted.

"What about the cuffs?" 

"Please Marky?"

"Alright." Mark rolled them over so he was laying on his back and Jack was straddling him. He started riding almost immediately, making his boyfriend cry out. Jack was so /tight/, and he felt amazing dragging himself up and down on Mark's cock like that. It felt so good, Mark didn't notice Jack was locking his wrists into the cuffs until they were already secured. Then he stopped riding.

"J-Jack. What're you doing?" Mark panted. He couldn't remember teasing Jack all that severely over the last month, so this wasn't some weird form of sexual revenge.

"You remember the safe word?" Jack smirked.

"It's red."

"So if you want me to stop, that's all you have to say." Jack captured his lips again, slowly riding him.  
Mark really needed to work on his observation skills. Well, it really wasn't /his/ fault Jack was so distracting. He hadn't noticed the cuffs until they were on, and he didn't notice the vibrator sliding in alongside him until it was on. Jack had it on a relatively low setting, so it wasn't too bad, but it was startling since Mark wasn't exactly prepared to feel a vibrator pressed right against his member. He cried out at the sudden burst of pleasure, bucking up into Jack. 

"Feel good?" He smirked.

That little shit. He'd purposely slid the vibrator in so Mark’s dick was between his prostate and the vibrations. That let Jack keep his composure while Mark completely lost his mind. 

"I asked you a question Mark, I expect an answer. Don't make me punish you. Does it feel good?"

Mark nodded, bucking his hips up again. It felt /so/ good, he almost couldn't take it. Then Jack turned the vibrator up to five. Mark screamed, hips jerking as his vision went white. Maybe five had been a bad setting to start on, but it was too late now. Jack started riding him again, but Mark was not making it easy. His hips jerked up at random, throwing off the pace Jack was trying to set. It wasn’t Mark’s fault, the vibrator was really intense, and he was shaking, doing everything he could to maintain his sanity. It felt /way/ too good, getting that sensitive spot just below the head of his cock. Gosh, the vibrations were absolutely perfect. He bucked his hips up, tempted to use the safe word just so he wouldn't get overstimulated too soon, but Jack switched it off at the last second. 

"A nod isn't an answer, Mark. I asked you if it felt good."

"Y-Yes."

"How good?"

"Jack!" He tried not to buck up for fear he'd come, but it was so hard not to. 

"How good?" Jack switched it on at the lowest setting and Mark groaned loudly, toes curling.

"T-Too good." He managed through clenched teeth. Jack turned it back off and Mark could relax again. The Irishman decided to give his partner a minute, let him recover. 

"Why don't you move that vibrator so it can get your prostate too?" Mark panted. Then at least he wouldn't be the only one losing his mind.

"You're just trying to turn the situation around, but I'm in control tonight, remember?" Jack tapped the cuffs holding Mark's wrists in place. He tugged at them instinctually, but didn't let that deter him.

"Come on baby, you know it feels good."

"Not as good as watching you fall apart." Jack smirked.

"I wanna make you feel good." Mark pouted, tugging at the cuffs to no avail. 

"Maybe I'll move it after the next round."

"Next round?"

Jack turned the vibrator back on. Mark didn't know what setting it was on, but it was definitely higher than before. He was glad he'd had time to recover because he wasn't going to last long under these vibrations. 

"J-Jack! Turn it down." 

Thankfully he obeyed, switching it to a lower setting. That was a little better, not quite as much all at once, but it was still a lot. Mark struggled against his bonds, moaning loudly. Jack started riding faster, clearly enjoying the show. His movements picked up, only adding to the intensity of it. Mark had never seen this side of his lover before. Honestly, it was really hot, watching Jack take control, boss him around. He loved Jack way too much... And then Jack picked up the pace, and he also hated his boyfriend a bit too much. Mark groaned, bucking his hips as he suddenly lurched towards his impending orgasm. Jack turned the toy down a bit, sensing Mark was close. 

"Come on baby. Y-You should move it." Mark panted, hoping to convince Jack to reposition the toy.

"Alright." Jack slid off of Mark after only a moment’s hesitation and moved the toy. He took a moment before sinking back down. Mark could tell the new position wasn't going to help him out all that much, but maybe Jack would lose some of his carefully held control. 

"Ready?"

Mark sighed. "Will you let me come this time?"

"Next time." Jack promised.

"Alright." Mark gave him the go ahead and Jack started riding. The American groaned loudly. He felt like he was close already, and Jack hadn't even turned the vibrator on yet. 

"Doing alright Mark?" Jack laughed.

"I hate you."

Jack switched the toy on and they both gasped. Finally, Jack was getting some of it too. From the look on his face, it was pressed directly against his sweet spot. Mark bucked up, hoping to take over the situation, but Jack grabbed his hips and held them down. 

"I'm in control." He reminded Mark, and the American groaned, tugging at the cuffs.

"Come on Jack!"

"Just lay back and enjoy it." Jack smirked, starting to ride again. He definitely wasn't as collected as he'd been before, but he still wasn't letting Mark flip this around. Jack sunk down exactly right and Mark cried out. It felt incredible. The vibrations combined with some perfectly-timed everything was almost /too/ good. 

"J-ah!" Mark cried out again, toes curling. Jack quickly turned the toy back off, denying Mark the release he was so desperate for yet again.

"I-I'm not sure how much more I can take." Mark admitted. Jack nodded, panting. 

"I'll let you come soon. Can you take a little bit more?"

Mark nodded. Not all that much more, but a little more. Jack had promised he could come this time, hadn't he? Mark tried to focus on collecting himself, but it was hard when he was this close.

"Do you need me to pull off for a minute?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah, just for a minute." Maybe that would help. Jack eased off, careful not to send either of them over the edge. 

"Man, this has been something else." Mark laughed, pulling at the cuffs. 

"Those aren't going anywhere, though it's nice that you keep checking on them." Jack smirked. "You ready?"

"No, you're really pushing me here."

"That's the goal." Jack sank back down on his cock, making him groan.

"I can come this time?"

"Yep, whenever you're ready." Jack started riding, motions torturously slow. Mark moaned loudly. 

"Please go faster." He groaned.

"Just enjoy it. Do you want the vibrator on?" 

"Can I come?"

"Yes."

"Then yes." 

Jack switched it on at a low setting, clenching around both Mark and the toy as he did.

"C-Can I have my hands back?" Mark asked, pulling at the cuffs.

"Do you really want them back?" He smirked. "You seem to enjoy being dominated for once." He emphasized the word 'dominated' and turned the vibrator up. Mark cried out, bucking his hips up. 

"You're gonna kill me."

"You can come whenever you want."

"Not before you." Mark always came second, and Jack's little power swap wasn't about to change that.

"Suit yourself." Jack started riding him in earnest, fucking himself on Mark's cock. He switched the toy up again and both men cried out. 

"M-Mark! /Ah/!" Jack kept going, adding friction to the mind numbing vibrations. He started jerking himself off, and Mark hoped that might send him over sonic but he was starting to realize this might be a battle he had to lose, bucking his hips up desperately. 

"Close, Jack." He choked out.

"M-Me too. You can come when-ah!" Jack gasped as the vibrator got his prostate just right. "Wh-enever you want!" The end of the sentence came out airy and desperate, and he started riding Mark faster. Jack switched the vibrator up and Mark lost it. He let out a broken moan and came, bliss and euphoria the only things he could feel. He came so hard he could only see white and he thought he would pass out. It felt better than anything he'd ever felt before, vibrations guiding him through it. Thankfully, Jack didn't take much longer to come, so the vibrator was turned off and slid away from Mark's sensitive member. 

"You okay?" Jack panted.

"Yeah. That was amazing." He held still and let Jack free his wrists. 

"We'll have to do it again sometime."

"I'm not sure I'll survive it a second time." Mark laughed. "That was intense."

"Now you know how I feel when you edge me." Jack gingerly slid off of Mark and lay next to him. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I always like what you do."

"You're biased." Jack giggled.

"I know I am, I just love you too much."

"No such thing." He curled into Mark's side, letting his eyes slip shut. Maybe Mark was alright losing a bit of control once in a while. That hadn't been bad at all.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Jack snuggled closer.

"I love you too." He smiled, content to drift off in the arms of his boyfriend, lover, and favorite human ever. How did he get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment/kudos into let me know if you liked it!


End file.
